Time Traveling Trio
by TheOctoberOwl
Summary: When the Doctor and River have a daughter named Charlotte, and travel in the TARDIS.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Doctor Who fanfic, and it's about a time where River and the Doctor live together traveling time and space in the TARDIS with their daughter; Charlotte Amelia Song. I'm thinking Charlotte is around sixteen-ish? It's just a bunch of one shots I've come up with; rated T just in case.**

** Honestly though, do I look like I own anything? (Well I do actually, the writing, and Charlotte, but that's **_**it **_**man.)**

Charlotte walked into one of the many television rooms in the TARDIS, where her parents were lounging on the couch. Her father was wearing his usual tweed coat, but his bowtie was untied and hanging down. Her mum was leaning against him, and they were arguing over the relevance of something called "Back to the Future".

"This is absolutely ridiculous, what the hell is a Flux capacitor? You certainly don't need one for time travel, and that car would never hold up!" The Doctor exclaimed with a sigh.

"It's just for entertainment Sweetie. It was made by humans in the first place, of course the technology isn't going to be possible, or else they would use it." She smiled, and tapped his nose. The Doctor just huffed.

Charlotte coughed quietly, and River turned her head. "Oh there you are Charlotte; I was just telling your father how not everything is scientifically accurate…" she trailed off. "_What_ is on your head?" she asked.

She was referring to the small, skewed top hat amongst her curly blond hair. Charlotte had been exploring the vast closet inside the TARDIS. It was one of her favorite pastimes; to see all of the amazing clothing from different time periods, and cultures.

She had found all sorts of things in the Closet; from ball gowns circa 17th century, to crazy space suits from 3400AD. She loved to try on clothes and imagine the kind of people who originally would have worn them. Maybe she was a princess being forced into an arranged marriage, or a space traveler secretly running away from her past. It was all a part of her endless imagination.

Charlotte had found things like this to do when she was younger, and her parents went off to save the world. They would lock her in the TARDIS where she was safe. She had grown a special attachment to her. The TARDIS would look after her, if she looked after it.

This particular top hat was a sort of fascinator from England circa early 2000 AD. It was black, with a few multicoloured feathers sticking from it, and netting covering one of her eyes. It looked like it was floating atop her sea of curls.

"It's a top hat I found in the closet. I just clipped it to my hair. I thought it suited me. What do you think?"

"I quite like it. You should wear a top hat now, top hats are cool," piped in the Doctor with a smile. He liked hats, and had a collection of them he hid from River. If she ever found them, she would throw them out. "You should wear it regularly, and I can wear my fez!"

"You are not wearing that blasted fez ever again. I won't allow it," River told him. She hated that fez. It looked utterly ridiculous on his head. Last time he wore a fez, Amy helped her literally blow it to pieces.

"Oh come on River, you can get a hat too! I'm sure we can find one that suits you just fine, then you won't feel so left out," The Doctor caressed her face with one of his hands to try and persuade her.

"No, that's never going to happen. Not in a million years. That's physical years mind you, you can't just travel a million years into the future." By this time, Charlotte was laughing. Her parents always had the funniest little fights.

"I'll take it off if it makes you feel better Mum," She said in between giggles. She unpinned the hat, and swept it off her head.

"It did look lovely on you darling, but it was giving your father ideas about his…unique fashion sense," River explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Huffed the Doctor. At that, River and Charlotte just laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating. This little thought just crossed my mind. Charlotte must know one day the Doctor won't remember her, but what does that mean to her?**

**Charlotte, and writing belongs to me, everything else, BBC.**

Ever since I was a young child, I knew that one day I would wake up in the morning, and Dad wouldn't know who I was. Mum had warned me of this, but even after all these years, she didn't think she would be able to handle it.

I always wondered what would become of me. Surly Mum would still visit, but after the day Dad "met" me, I would never be able to see him again. This fact alone broke my heart in two every time it crossed my mind.

Mum had told me there would be warning signs at least; he would start to forget things, like my favorite colour, and food. After a time, I wouldn't even be able to call him "Dad." I would have to call him "Doctor," just like everyone else.

The worst part though, would be Mum going back to jail after I leave, and then him slowly forgetting her too. As much pain as it would be for me, to loose the love of your life like that, must be a different kind of pain all together.

Of course, it isn't his fault. It's not like he could help it, they were just slowly moving in different directions of time. Mum and I in one direction, and Dad in another. I wondered if he would ever meet the love of my life, if he would even meet his grandchildren.

I'm not even sure if I want to get married and have kids. It seems awfully boring compared to this life, but Dad is always telling me that it's the one adventure that he could never have, and that I should at least consider it.

All of this might seem strange to anybody else, but it's the only life I've ever had, and honestly, I wouldn't trade it for the world. Although sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a normal life, by the end of the day I'm so grateful to have the life I do.

At least the one I have now. Who knows what might come tomorrow? My own father might not recognize me, but today I'll give him a hug, and he can tell me stories of Gallifrey, and other adventures.


End file.
